


Mr. Universe

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: The universe say goodbye to a star
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of metal hitting against skin, followed by unrecognized roaring had filled the based of the snowy white mountain as 5 gems was currently battling against a corrupted counterpart.

"We have it against the ropes, don't let up!" Garnet yelled out towards the team who had nodded as she was fighting along with her family.

Steven, amethyst, pearl, Garnet, and spinel was all working together to take down the corrupted gem, slowly but surely weakening it.

The large corrupted gem had made a last attempt as it had slammed itself against the ground, causing the ground to start shaking just before large piercing spikes made out of ice had started to erupt from the ground, making everyone jump and tried not to get hit by any of them

.

Steven was about to use his powers to put a bubble around everyone, but he seen spinel trip and was looking at the ice spikes in terror as they was heading straight for her, and she was to afraid to move "spinel!" Steven yelled as he had ran to her, hoping he could make it to her in time.

Spinel closed her eyes tightly, waiting to be poofed but instead she heard the sound of clothes tearing followed by a dripping sound, making her slowly open her eyes before her eyes had widened in horror as she had let out a scream, her eyes quickly overflowing with tears.

The others had heard the scream, making them look towards spinel and gasp as their eyes had widened in horror and time had seemingly stopped from them as steven body was pierced by 3 large spikes, one was through his leg, and the other 2 was though his torso, all the while he had placed a bubble around spinel to make sure she would be okay.

Steven had looked down at spinel as she was looking at him in horror "h-heh looking s-scared isn't a good l-look for you" steven weakly joked just before he had threw up a large amount of blood and had slowly lost consciousness, as the last thing he could hear and see was his name being yelled and spinel crying, reaching out for him


	2. Chapter 2

Steven slowly opened his eyes as he was immediately met with the sight of his dad and the gems as their eyes was red and puffy from crying, he looked around and saw that he was in the hospital, sound had slowly started to register to him as he heard his name being called and talking.

"Steven buddy can you hear me!" Greg yelled as he was by his son side the whole time.

"D-dad?" steven said quietly as he had looked at him, letting his eyes adjust to everything as he felt so weak

"That right buddy I'm here!" Greg cried "everyone else is here as well

"

Steven had slowly looked around and saw all of his friends both human and gems looking at him as some was crying and other was trying to stay strong and not cry as he had seen lars, Sadie, Connie, bismuth, peridot, lapis, pink pearl, blue pearl, yellow pearl, jasper, the off colors, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond was on holograms "you all came?" He asked them

"Not just them but all of beach city" Pearl said as she was right, as soon at the news had gotten out about what happened everyone had came rushing to the hospital.

Steven smiled softly as the heart monitor had show his heart rate slowly dropping "I'm glad everyone had came to see me" steven said as he had felt his gem "so it really did happen..." He mumbled as all the gems could only look away in regret as his gem was shattered, so now he was just living off of his heart at the moment.

"Steven you'll be okay" Greg told him as he grabbed steven hands "you might not have your gem b-but you still have a heart" Greg said as steven had smiled and slowly shook his head as he knew what was going to happen.

"Steven please keep fighting!" Amethyst yelled "there got to be a way to fix this" she cried

"Garnet please tell us there is anything we can do!" Pearl cried as they had looked at Garnet, hoping that she would have a answer but Garnet didn't say anything as she shaking slightly before she had turned into ruby and sapphire as they was both crying their eyes out hugging each other tightly.

"N-no it can't be" blue Diamond said as she had started to cry as white and Yellow started to cry as well but not from blue powers

"When I found that gem..." Yellow Diamond growled lowly

"N-no" steven said as his heart rate had kept dropping as everyone was looking at him "please don't start another war and please don't shatter them, they don't know what they was doing" he said shocking them.

"Steven how can you say that! Your gem is shattered because of that monster!" Yellow Diamond yelled at him, making him smile and laugh ever so quietly.

"Heh look around... It safe to say that every gem here had tried to kill me before, even you three... But look at us now... Family and friends" Steven said as everyone had looked around as all of the gems knew he was right about everyone trying to kill him at least once, even the Diamonds "heh... I don't have that much time left" he said as he shocking everyone again

"S-steven please stay with us!" Greg cried as he had barely gotten over seeing his wife disappear but now had to see his only son go as well, it was to much for him to handle

"I love you all, more than you can ever imagine" steven said as he smiled softly "d-dad"

"Y-yeah buddy" Greg said listening as he kept wiping away his tears

" **Looking for your place in the universe**

**Don't you know the universe is looking too?**

**Looking for its place in you**

**And now it's coming through**

**Your dream is coming true** " Steven had started to sing weakly, shocking greg and making him cry but had started to sing as well as everyone had listened

" **Welcome to the party Mr. Universe**

**We're so glad we are a part of you**

**Meet the rocks and flowers**

**The seconds and the hours**

**The splinters, winters** **,**

**Apples, chapels, teardrops, temples, cats, and castles**

**Anything that you can be**

**The things you see and cannot see**

**Are Mr. Universe**

**Mr. Universe** " steven and greg had finished singing as steven had a smile on his face as he had recalled a memory of all his family and friends all smiling and laughing together, all the while the heart monitor had flat line, making everyone eyes widened and had started to cry as they had looked at steven peaceful lifeless body


End file.
